


Ett svårt val

by Theweirdslingshot



Category: Eva & Adam
Genre: F/F, F/M, Oneshot, Swedish, eva och adam, svenska
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theweirdslingshot/pseuds/Theweirdslingshot
Summary: Eva börjar känna att relationen hon har med Adam inte riktigt har samma gnista som den en gång hade. Hon går till Annika för att prata ut.
Relationships: Eva Strömdahl/Adam Kieslovski, Eva Strömdahl/Annika
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Ett svårt val

**Author's Note:**

> Så, ingen överhuvudtaget har gjort en fanfiction om Eva och Adam någonsin? Är det kanske för att serien är för "pure" för att skriva om, eller att det bara inte riktigt är acceptabelt att skriva något om ett svenskt verk. Nåväl, jag vill iallafall prova att skriva något, för denna serie har varit en stor del av min barndom. Vi får se om det blir bra.

Eva och Adam var hemma hos Adam, så som de hade varit så många andra gånger förut. De satt vid hans säng och bara stirrade ut i tomma luften.

"Har du gjort matteläxan?" frågade Adam.

"Ja, men den var rätt svår." svarade Eva, som själv verkade rätt uttråkad.

"Jag håller med..."

De var tysta i ett ögonblick.

"Så, jag pratade med Alexander häromdagen." sa Adam. "Vet du vad han sa?"

Eva log brett. "Berätta."

"Han sa att Annika såg annorlunda ut på sista tiden."

"Jaså, han är intresserad av henne igen?"

"Tydligen. Är Annika intresserad av honom fortfarande?"

"Det tror jag..."

Egentligen visste inte Eva alls längre. Annika hade inte pratat om Alexander på ett långt tag.

Eva och Adam tittade på varandra och gav varandra en liten puss. 

"Tänk." sa Adam, "Efter så länge så har jag fortfarande känslor för dig. Vi har fortfarande den där gnistan kvar."

"Ja..." mumlade Eva. Hon log, men det var något som doldes under leendet. Lyckligtvis märkte inte Adam det.

Hon såg på klockan som satt på väggen och ställde sig upp.

"Oj, nu måste jag gå..."

"Ska du göra något?" frågade Adam.

"Ja, jag lovade Annika att göra en grej."

Adam nickade. Han ställde sig upp också och kysste henne hejdå.

Eva hade egentligen inte lovat Annika att göra något överhuvudtaget, men det var sant att hon skulle till Annikas hus. Om Annika nu var hemma...

Hon ringde på dörrklockan. Efter bara några sekunder så öppnade Annika dörren.

"Hej, Eva!" sa hon glatt. "Kom in, jag är ensam hemma!"

Det var något som var så skönt med Annika. Eva kunde komma över utan förvarning, och Annika kunde ändå bete sig som att det var helt självklart.

Annika tog upp Eva på sitt rum med två flaskor med cola.

"Hur är det?" frågade hon.

"Okej, antar jag." svarade Eva och ryckte på axlarna. 

"Får jag gissa? Det är Adam, ellerhur?"

Hur kunde Annika veta så bra? Eva nickade iallafall. 

Annika gav Eva en sympatisk blick. "Är ni osams?"

"Nej, allt är bra." förklarade Eva, "Men... idag så sa han att han tycker det är så bra att vi fortfarande har en så stark gnista."

"Ja, vad är det med det då?"

Eva var tyst ett långt tag. Hon tittade ner i golvet.

"Eva..." sa Annika långsamt. "Du är väl fortfarande kär i Adam?"

"Ja, såklart..." mumlade Eva. "Det är bara att... ja, jag vet inte."

Annika satte sig bredvid Eva. Annika tog en klunk av sin cola, när Eva tog hennes hand.

"Vill du veta något som är positivt?" frågade hon.

"Vadå?" svarade Annika nyfiket.

"Adam säger att Alexander börjar bli intresserad av dig igen."

Hon hade tänkt sig att Annika skulle bli mycket gladare. Istället svarade Annika bara med ett smått leende. Hon var inte så exalterad över detta.

"Annika... är inte det kul?"

"Jo... jag antar det."

"Men vad är det? Är du inte kär i Alex längre?"

Annika ryckte på axlarna.

"Är det någon annan du är intresserad av?"

Nu var det Annikas tur att stirra ner i golvet.

"Det är det." sa Eva. "Jag kan se det på dig."

"Nja..." mumlade Annika. 

"Vem är det? Säg!"

Men Annika sa inget. Eva suckade.

"Annika, du kan berätta allt för mig. Okej?"

"Ja..."

"Så säg nu då!"

Men Annika bara skakade på huvudet.

"Du är alltid så petig med killar." sa Eva. "Och när du väl gillar någon så säger du inte mycket om dem. Det har nog alltid varit jag som pratat mer om dig och Alexander än du själv."

"Så är det nog." svarade Annika.

De var tysta ett tag till, tills Eva tog ett djupt andetag.

"Men om det är någon som du är kär i kan du väl iallafall ge mig en ledtråd."

Annika stirrade på henne. Efter några sekunder så suckade hon. "Okej... men du måste blunda."

"Blunda? Varför?"

"Du kommer förstå. Blunda bara."

Eva gjorde som Annika sa. Hon höll på att sprängas av nyfikenhet. Vem var det som Annika gillade? Hon kunde nästan höra Annikas hjärtslag. Varför var hon så nervös att säga det till Eva? Är det någon pinsam? Som Jonte, eller Tobbe! Åh nej, säg inte att Annika är kär i Tobbe!   
Eller... tänk om det är...

Eva fick sitt svar när hon kände Annikas läppar mot sina. Hon öppnade ögonen i förvåning.

"Eh..." var allting som hon fick ut.

"Ja." sa Annika stelt. "Jag vet."

Eva bara stirrade på sin bästis.

"Annika, jag-"

"Jag vet." avbröt Annika. "Det kanske är bäst att du går... jag behöver tänka."

Eva stod upp. "Ja... jag behöver nog också tänka."

Eva bestämde sig för att gå hela vägen hem. Hon orkade inte ens lyssna på musik eller ens nynna för sig själv. Hon gick bara tyst och långsamt. Det fanns mycket hon behövde tänka på.

Eva älskar Adam, det gör hon. Men deras förhållande har blivit så enformig på sista tiden. De gör alltid samma saker och har samma gamla konversationer. Med Annika... är det alltid något nytt. Något spännande. Men... att Annika...? Det hade hon inte förutspått. Eller jo, kanske, när hon tänkte efter. Fast samtidigt... usch, vad förvirrande.

Eva visste inte vad hon skulle göra härnäst, men vad hon än gjorde så skulle förmodligen någon bli sårad. I värsta fall allihop.

Kanske lite tid att reflektera över allting skulle lösa det... vem vet?

**Author's Note:**

> Jag vet inte om ni förstått det, men jag har alltid smått shippat Eva och Annika. Speciellt när jag läste seriealbumen. Jag rekommenderar seriealbumet "Tjejsnack och killkris", den fokuserar främst på deras vänskap, och det är så gulligt. Hoppas ni gillade det här. Det slutade ju lite med en cliffhanger, och eftersom det är en oneshot så kommer det förmodligen inte en uppföljare. Det var iallafall rätt spännande att skriva om den här serien för en gångs skull.


End file.
